


Cake and Coversation

by yami0204



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami0204/pseuds/yami0204
Summary: Alata and Captain Marvelous go on a date.





	Cake and Coversation

They had never met up like this before, though each had intended to ask the other to an outing like this someday. Now that they were truly together, seated at a small table at a picturesque café, neither really knew how to act. They had ordered drinks, none of which were coffee, and paired those drinks with small slices of cake. Each man stared at their cakes, one eating more quickly and barbarically than the other, but neither spoke. It was awkward, they had each decided.

It was unbearably awkward.

The shorter of the two men shifted his gaze to the other man, a smile hinted at his mouth though the shape of it had yet to emerge. He adored the other man greatly, and he sensed that the other man knew it. He watched as the other man shoveled the remains of his cake into his mouth before washing it down with the glass of juice he had ordered. The shorter man wondered why the other had ordered juice on such a cool day. From the window they sat near, the leaves had turned colors and fallen, leaving naked twigs where green once had lived. Weak, late autumn sunlight leaked in, bathing everything is a warm glow as it highlighted the deep brown hues of the other man’s eyes. That hint of a smile finally found itself on the shorter man’s lips, flickering warmly like candlelight.

The other man shifted in his seat, leaning against the back of the chair and folding his arms over his chest. “Are you going to say anything?”

The shorter man’s smile didn’t waver, “Do we really need words?”

“It’s awkward if there’s no conversation,” the other man grumbled.

A light chuckle released through the shorter man’s smile, “If you say so, Marvelous.”

The other man, who went by the name Captain Marvelous, snorted softly, “You really find this amusing, don’t you?”

The shorter man, who went by the name Alata, shook his head, “Not at all. I just like you a lot.”

Marvelous sighed, crossing his legs under the table, “If I had known that dates were this boring, I would have never agreed to it.”

“Is this really a date, though?” Alata tilted his head to the side as he asked the question, his hands wrapped neatly around the mug containing his hot chocolate. “I never said this was a date when I asked you out. I wanted to see you.”

Marvelous said nothing in response, only choosing to switch the position of his legs beneath the table.

As silence fell between them again, Alata continued to eat his cake and take sips of his hot chocolate, every now and then offering bites of the cake to Marvelous, who refused the first two times before giving in at the third request. Alata liked watching Marvelous eat, because Marvelous truly enjoyed anything that touched his tongue. There was something about watching mortals enjoying common things that gave Alata joy. It wasn’t as though angels couldn’t enjoy things like food and drink, but Alata always wondered if perhaps his senses weren’t as keen as those of mortals.

Marvelous wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, pointing to Alata’s cake. “I think I like yours better than mine.”

The angel smiled, “I can’t judge. If you hadn’t eaten yours so quickly, then we could have compared.”

Another snort released from the man who was the captain of a pirate ship. A _space_ pirate ship. Alata found it incredible how things like being close to space pirates and samurai could be so normal for him. Then again, he _was_ an angel. Apparently angels were also not an everyday occurrence to people.

A shorter silence fell between them, and Alata thought that maybe now was a good opportunity for it. He had asked the pirate captain out, but not for a date. He didn’t lie about that. He also didn’t lie about wanting to see Marvelous, as he had missed the captain while he was on adventures in outer space. However, Alata had neglected to mention his main reason for asking Captain Marvelous out today.

The angel reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small jewelry gift box. He set the box on the table between himself and Marvelous, smile gently. “I wanted to give this to you.”

Marvelous raised a brow, looking from the box to Alata and back to the box. “You’re not proposing to me, are you?”

“No,” Alata shook his head, scooting the box closer to Marvelous. “It’s not a proposal. It’s a gift.”

The pirate captain hesitated before reaching his hand out to the box, opening it up. Inside was a single earring shaped like an angel’s wing, and the look of it was incredibly familiar to him. It was identical to the one that Alata wore in his left ear. Marvelous looked up at the angel, unsure how to respond.

“It’s the match to this one,” Alata said, pointing to his left ear. “I don’t wear it, and I know it’s not really your style, but I thought... maybe you’d like to have it.”

“I already have your Ranger Key,” Marvelous replied gruffly.

“You do, but it’s not the same.” Alata smiled softly, looking keenly into Marvelous’ eyes, “My Ranger Key only has my power in it - it’s filled with my passion for this planet and its people - but that earring is different. It’s my heart. It’s filled with my feelings for you, so you can remember more than just my desire to protect Earth. I want you to remember that I love you.”

Marvelous sighed, “I could do that without a sentimental gift, you know.”

“I know, but I still want you to have it. Think of it as my personal treasure for you to have. There’s only one pair of these earrings in this world, and you have half of that pair.”

The box was turned many angles in Marvelous’ hand before the item inside was pulled free. It looked delicate and fragile in the captain’s large, rough hands as the shine of the silver glinted back the warm rays of the weak autumn sun. Carefully, it was placed back into the box, the lid shutting closed. “I’m not all about treasure, you know.”

“I know, but you’re a pirate, right?” Alata giggled as he watched Marvelous shove the box into his coat pocket.

“Normally a pirate steals treasure,” he grunted back. “It’s not the same if it’s a gift.”

“You stole my heart, if that helps.”

The pirate groaned, “No, that makes it worse.”

Alata’s angelic laughter rang gently from his lips, his smile large and bright. “We should probably get going, then,” the angel said as he lifted from his chair.

“Get going? Where?”

From his pocket, Alata pulled out two movie tickets and handed one over to Captain Marvelous. “We’re seeing a movie in an hour and we can’t be late!”

Marvelous inspected the movie ticket as he got up from his seat, sighing heavily, “I thought you said this wasn’t a date.”

“It’s not a date,” the angel giggled, grabbing Marvelous by the hand and tugging him along. “We’re hanging out, and that includes hanging out at the movie theater!”

Marvelous tried to complain, but he let the angel drag him along. A smile found its way to his lips as he shoved his free hand into his pocket, the small box keeping his hand company. Maybe he wasn’t so against the idea of dating after all. Maybe one day he would admit that Alata was his boyfriend and they could go on an official date together.

For now, he was going to enjoy this day with Alata, hanging out with a very close friend, even if it meant that his arm might get pulled out of socket by an enthusiastic angel.


End file.
